A golfer's natural grip involves a right-handed golfer gripping a top portion of a club with his left hand. The left hand is wrapped around the top portion of the golf club. Pressure is exerted with the left thumb on one side of the golf club and equal pressure should be applied by the index finger (first finger) on the left hand on the other side of the golf club. The more pressure exerted by these two fingers, the firmer the golf grip around the golf club. This pressure should remain constant as the golf club is swung backward and then forward through the point of contact with the golf ball. This should result in a straight shot (if other factors are not an issue). If the pressure exerted by the golf grip is reduced during the golf swing, the head of the golf club will twist at the point if contact with the golf ball. This twist may result in a hook or a faded golf shot. There are heretofore unaddressed needs with previous solutions.